Not Expecting a Reply
by writer-jm
Summary: Ami receives a letter from her father, who has found out about her relationship with Makoto. Short, but sweet. Ami might be a little OC. Shoujoai.


This is the result of a Mako/Ami fansite where they mentioned something about an episode where Ami gets a letter from her father telling her to break up with Makoto. I would have been pissed. Thus, here is the result of my intense feelings.

By the way, Ami was always my favorite. I'm sort of a nerd too. No glasses or pocket protectors though. Just books.

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, or characters (drool).

Not Expecting a Reply

Ami Mizuno stared into nothingness as she ascended the stairs to the Hino Shrine. Makoto was beside her, worried. There was an unopened letter in Ami's hand.

"Ami, can you tell me what's wrong?" Makoto pleaded.

The bluenette shook her head. "I want everyone to be there for this. I might need their support…"

Makoto was shocked. Usually the tall, green-eyed girl was all Ami needed for support. This had to be serious if she thought she might need a group hug.

They cleared the stairs and saw Rei sitting patiently on the front porch. Minako stood nearby chatting animatedly. Makoto spotted a white furry body perched in a nearby tree.

Minako waved. "Hey! How's Tokyo's second cutest couple doing?" Ami sighed and stared at the envelope. "Is she okay, Makoto? She's not sick or anything, is she?"

Makoto shrugged. "She didn't tell me, but it has to do with that letter she's got. She says she's gonna need all of us."

Rei stood up and walked over to Ami. "It's from your father, isn't it?" Ami just nodded. Both the shrine maiden and the student didn't have a relationship with their fathers.

There was a loud clattering of shoes coming up the stairs. Everyone knew who it was, just because she was last. As Usagi got to the last step, she clipped her toe and began hopping around on one foot. She got closer and closer to Rei. The dark-hair girl just sighed and thought to herself: 'why run? She'll just hurt herself worse.'

Rei just stood there and let her blonde girlfriend fall on top of her.

"Ow! My little toes!" Tears formed as Usagi whimpered on top of Rei.

"Usagi, get off! I can't feel my spleen!" Rei said as Usagi sat on her stomach.

"You didn't say that last night…" Usagi stage-whispered (which isn't really that quiet) to Rei.

Rei managed to suppress the blush to say: "Usagi, we need to be serious. Ami needs our support. She got a letter from her father." Usagi stopped teasing andgave Ami one of herspecialprincess hugs.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" The future princess asked.

Ami shuddered. "I'm scared." She thrust it towards Minako, who looked surprised. She grabbed it. She began to tear it open and pulled out a single folded piece of paper. Everyone grouped around and read the neat handwritten letter. It was obviously dictated to asecretary.

'_Dear daughter,_

_It has come to my attention that you are dating another female student. Have you not thought about the effect it might have on my career? What would the press think when they find out? I am highly disappointedby your insensitive decisions. If you want to rebel against me; get a tattoo. At least you can get rid of it later._

_For the best interests of our family, you need to break up with this girl and find a respectable young man, who doesn't have a criminal record. I fully intend to contact your mother and let her know how I feel about this ridiculous fling of yours._

_I really do love you, but you need to grow up._

_Sincerely,  
__Hayabusa Watanabe_

Minako fumed. "How dare he tell you what to do!" She started punching at invisible people. She would defend true love to the death.

Makoto just lowered her head. "I'll understand if you want to break up with me. He is your father."

Ami, who had been quiet, suddenly screamed in frustration. She proceeded to yell. "He can't tell me what to do. He suddenly takes an interest in my life when I do something that is inconvenient for him. I'm not giving you up, Mako. I love you and he can't change that!" She pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss. The trio watching sighed.

As they pulled apart, Ami looked somewhat calmer, although slightly flushed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write." She grabbed Mako's hand and marched off to her apartment.

"Wow, Ami's really mad…" Usagi said, in awe of the blue-haired fury.

Rei put an arm around the ondango's shoulders. "I'd feel the same way if that father of mine told me to break up with you. She'll be fine once she tells him to shove it. It's not like he's her legal guardian or anything. Not to mention, Ami's mom adores Makoto."

A short while later, Ami sat in front of her computer. Makoto was reclining on the bed.

"Tell me, why are you typing your letter?"

"Because he had that secretary write it for him, so I want to be just as cold and impersonal…" Ami said.

'She's still angry. But it's a relief she's not going to let him break us up… Why did I even doubt her?' She laid back and let Ami get to work. The rhythmic typing relaxed her into sleep.

When she woke up, Ami was standing above her holding a piece of computer paper. Makoto stood up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "How does it sound?"

Ami smiled. "Here read it…"

_Dear genetic donor,_

_Since when do you have a right to tell me what to do? I haven't seen you in 10 years! Your last letter was 3 years ago. As far as we, Mother and I, are concerned you are not a part of our lives and never were!_

_About my relationship with my girlfriend, I will never give her up. We are completely in love; something you aren't capable of understanding. Even if I broke up with her(impossible), I doubt you'd find me with a better girl. Yes, I'm a total lesbian! I can't change the way I am and I don't want to!_

_Oh, about your next election, I hope to see you have been removed from your position. I hate to see someone as irresponsible and uncaring as you in an important position. Then, you can go back to your ambulance chasing and brown-nosing._

_By the way, mother's dating again. Her name is Yume and she's an important business woman who doesn't hide the fact that she likes women. Mom is really happy._

_I hope not to hear from you again. If you harass me or mom again, I'll personally contact the press and tell them about how happy we are and what a dirtbag you are_

_Goodbye,  
Ami Mizuno (Kino) - someday_

Makoto looked at the letter, eyes wide. 'Beware thewrath of Ami.' She looked at her girlfriend so faithful and loving. She blushed atthe name at the end of thepaper. "Do you really mean the partabout the Mizuno-Kino thing?"

"Absolutely, MakotoMizuno-Kino," wasthe immediate reply. Followed by a warm embrace and a tripto the post office.

End

End Notes:Mako and Ami were one of the first big shoujo-ai couplesI was introduced to, so they hold a special place inmy heart.Besides being a nerd, I'm also extremelyloyal. My friends would testify, butthey don't know about this.

Review if you will. I'd really love to have aMako/Ami fan check this out. Thank you.


End file.
